1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical stereoscopic observation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A known surgical stereoscopic observation apparatus has a stand, a camera that is movably supported with the stand and photographs a pair of stereoscopically viewable electronic images having binocular parallax, and a display unit to display the photographed images. The displayed images are stereoscopically observed with the use of a pair of 3D glasses. Instead of displaying the photographed electronic images on the display unit, there is a technique of displaying the images on a pair of left and right display panels incorporated in a 3D viewer, so that an observer may stereoscopically observe the displayed images through eyepieces of the 3D viewer. A related art is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-318936.